MC Zom-B
:For the similarly named zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, see DJ Zom-B. MC Zom-B is the seventh zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When the rap jam plays, he will start rapping, and if he encounters a plant within a 3x3 range he will spin his microphone to kill all non-defensive plants in the said area around him. Each spin deals a total of 40 damage. Etymology MC Zom-B's name is an abbreviated form of Master of Ceremonies, a person who hosts an event or performance. In the late 1970s, the term MC or M.C. became an alternative title for rappers, referencing their dedication to hip hop music and culture. Audio Description MC Zom-B wears a blue and white cap placed sideways on his head. He wears a pair of large shades that are crooked with the right part bent slightly upwards. The zombie has a shaved brown beard and short brown hair. In his mouth, a microphone is being clenched by his teeth as the cord hangs down. He wears a blue jogger outfit with the top quarter white and white lines from the outside of each leg up to the waist. He is wearing a pair of white sneakers with a red stripe alongside. His left shoe is torn at the front, revealing his toes. His gold chain necklace hangs around his collar down to his stomach with a large circular ring with a giant "Z" serving as the medallion. This bling is also just a smaller version of Wild West Gargantuar's brand. He wears a thick gold ring on his left hand and a golden rectangle knuckleduster on his right hand. When he is reacting to his jam, after spinning his microphone he will appear to have his microphone further lodged in his mouth. He will also look like he is sucking it briefly. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Hungry Spins microphone to damage nearby plants when he's dropping his sick, sick rhymes. MC Zom-B doesn't want you to know it, but his fancy bling is really just gold-plated zinc he got from his grandma. Appearances Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 20, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, and Greatest Hits Strategies Despite being weak in terms of health, his ability to insta-kill non-defensive plants during his rap jam makes this zombie become very problematic. Since he reacts instantly when a plant approaches or is planted in his damage area, the player must kill him as fast as he can. Furthermore, he can be assisted in getting further into your defenses by Breakdancer Zombie, whose ability to kick zombies forward also activates during the rap jam. *Straight-shooting and lobbed-shot plants have a long range, which makes MC Zom-B easier to defeat. *Stunion, Stallia, and Iceberg Lettuce are effective in combating this zombie, as they can also prevent him from moving or can slow him down. *Area-of-effect plants like Laser Bean are useful for killing MC Zom-B when tougher zombies are in front of (shielding). *MC Zom-B will not attack ground plants such as Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Potato Mine. Because of this, these plants are a viable way to defeat this zombie. Planting one row of Spikerocks or two rows of Spikeweeds will defeat all MC Zom-B Zombies, provided they have not been sped up by jams. However, Celery Stalker should not be used, since MC Zom-B will kill it before the Celery Stalker has a chance to attack, unless MC Zom-B is slowed with a freeze attack or Stallia, or stunned with Stunion, Chili Bean's gas, or Iceberg Lettuce. *Guacodile is also very useful against this zombie. Not only will it attack MC Zom-B with its avocado seeds but also after being hit with the microphone, it will perform its rush attack and kill the zombie instantly. Gallery NMTTrailer_MC.png|MC Zom-B in the trailer Almanac eighties mc.png|Old Almanac entry Minizpkt mc.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESMCGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|MC Zom-B's sprites and assets Official HD MC Zom-B.png|HD MC Zom-B MC ZOMB.png Spin-to-win.png|MC Zom-B's spin attack Defeated Mc Zom-B.jpg|Dead MC Zom-B Ryl kcd-g-Q.jpg|MC Zom-B tries to remove the sap from Sap-fling. However, this was fixed in the 4.1 version of the game. Hypnotized MC Zom-B.png|A hypnotized MC Zom-B Fainted MC Zom-B.jpg|A fainted MC Zom-B MC Zom-B Ate Brains.jpg|MC Zom-B ate the player's brains. Trivia *His name is based similarly to DJ Zom-B's from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. Both of them also wear golden bling, although DJ's bling provides him with protection while MC's does not. *MC Zom-B can destroy Infi-nut's force field in just two swings of his microphone. *MC Zom-B's medal has the letter "Z" in it, which could be referring to the word "zombie", or, less possibly, the word "zinc" referred to in his Almanac entry. *Before the 4.1 update, when Sap-fling or Lava Guava is used in an MC Zom-B's attack area while his jam plays, he will react to the puddle he is standing on as if there is a plant nearby and continuously spin his microphone, not walking any further, thus not moving as long as the effect occurs. *MC Zom-B, along with Punk Zombie, are the only zombies that have two attacks, other than the Zombots and the Gargantuars. *MC Zom-B's medallion is a smaller version of Wild West Gargantuar's brand. *If one looks closely, there is a bite mark on his hat. *When MC Zom-B is rapping during a rap jam, he periodically makes a noise that sounds like a record needle scratch. *He shares the rap jam with the Breakdancer Zombie. *Once he starts spinning his microphone, he won't stop even if his jam goes away. **This can be seen clearly by freezing and/or stunning him when he begins his spinning animation. When he thaws, even if his jam is not playing, he will continue spinning his microphone. **This is also true if the player uses a Thyme Warp while in the middle of his spinning animation. *MC Zom-B shares his walking animation with Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, and Jurassic Bully. **MC Zom-B shares his idle animation with Prospector Zombie and Snorkel Zombie. *MC Zom-B is one of the few zombies who can kill plants in other lanes, with the others being Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and Gargantuar Prime. *The Travel Log quest for defeating MC Zom-Bs says "Defeat MC Zomb B Zombies!". Many other Travel Log quests are erronously phrased. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Headwear zombies